Dare, le pari
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Sonya en a marre de voir Owen se trainer dans les couloirs de la division après le choc qu'Amanda a fichu dans son crâne. Owen a besoin de stabilité, a besoin de quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de lui. C'est le moment pour elle de lancer un pari stupide pour jouer les Cupidon !


**Note de l'auteur : **La saga Adopte un Geek m'a donné l'envie de revenir sur le pairing Birkhoff/Owen une nouvelle fois. Il ne s'agit pas d'une digression entre les deux fics Birkhoff/Owen et Birkhoff/Ryan, mais elle est toujours planifiée ne vous inquiétez pas.

_Acrystar._

* * *

**Dare, le Pari**

* * *

- Chiche ! »

Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent puis elle se pourlécha les lèvres en voyant que le brun tombait dans son piège sans voir ce qu'elle manigançait réellement. Cette discussion n'était pas venue de nulle part, ça faisait parti d'un plan beaucoup plus vaste. Elle n'était peut-être pas maitre de la toile comme son ami, mais elle savait manipuler les gens à sa guise, voilà un enseignement d'Amanda qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour un noble but.

- Mais pimentons le jeu. Vous vous battrez l'un contre l'autre. »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Le premier de vous deux qui obtient un rendez-vous avec Owen gagne. Mais attention, un restaurant avec la totale. Pas le burguer du coin, ok ? »

Sonya prenait plaisir à voir son ami changer d'avis, cela dit elle n'allait lui donner le loisir de se rétracter, jusque là son plan fonctionnait trop bien ! Alex était assise en face d'eux et regardait Birkhoff avec un sourire défiant. Elle relevait le pari, son regard fougueux l'affirmait. Elle se fichait bien du sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis, elle ne craignait rien car elle remporterait ce défi haut la main, elle venait de le dire, personne ne pouvait réchapper à son charme ravageur !

- Alex est sûre de gagner ! »  
- Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, Seymour ? »

Sonya chantonna le prénom du geek, elle savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas tellement son prénom, encore moins accentué comme elle venait de le faire. La métisse n'eut pas le temps de compter jusqu'à trois que l'informaticien frappa sa souris optique contre le bois du bureau.

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! »  
- Alors, tu relèves le défi ? »

Le geek haussa un sourcil, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague de la part de Sonya, mais celle-ci semblait hyper sérieuse. Il se voyait mal draguer Owen, pour plusieurs raisons, comme la peur d'être tué entre sa chambre et sa salle de bain, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive le moins du monde. Peur de disparaitre et que personne ne sache pourquoi, ni ce qu'il était advenu de son corps. Peur que l'autre ne lui arracha la tête avec son petit doigt pour oser un truc pareil... mais y'avait rien de mal à essayer, si le blond s'emportait, il n'aurait qu'à lui dire que c'était un pari débile lancée par la métisse ; Owen connaissait bien l'oiseau, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Ok. Un restaurant chic avec des chandelles, mais je te signale j'embrasse pas au premier rendez-vous, encore moins un mec ! »  
- T'es pas drôle, si jamais tu gagnais j'aurais pu au moins me rincer l'œil ! »  
- Hey, je préfère les filles, sérieux ! »  
- Pourquoi accepter, alors ? »  
- Ça peut être marrant et c'est toi qui jure pouvoir charmer n'importe quel homme comme Niki. Owen est la proie la plus difficile, si tu y arrives, respect. »  
- Il en va de même pour toi ! »  
- Te fais pas d'illusion, au fait qu'emporte le gagnant ? »

Sonya tira de sa poche deux billets VIP pour la prochaine comic'on. Le regard du geek s'illumina comme elle l'avait prévu, même si il devait rouler une pelle à Owen, il obtiendrait ces billets !

- Celui qui gagne y va avec Owen, il a vraiment besoin de s'aérer la tête ! Et Alex... Le billet VIP Platinum donne droit à un tête à tête avec l'acteur de ton choix. »  
- Pari tenu ! »

Le geek se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea hors de la salle principale comme une fusée.

- Wow. Bon et bien j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre sérieusement si je veux gagner ! »

La russe se leva à son tour disparaissant de son champ de vision. L'informaticienne se mit à sourire toute seule comme un ange. Sa mission partait du bon pied...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire à faire froid dans le dos ? »  
- Rien... rien du tout ! »

Owen suréleva un sourcil lorsque Sonya chantonna presque sa réponse. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille... L'homme passa sa main machinalement dans sa chevelure puis jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il avait vu Sonya pour la première fois, il avait cru voir le visage d'Emily, mais la ressemblance c'était lui qui l'avait imaginé. L'informaticienne était une femme douce, oui, mais dangereuse. Ce sourire lui donnait l'envie de se cacher, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas envoyé à son adresse, encore heureux !

- T'es sûre ? »  
- Love is in the air... »  
- Ok... »

Il ne saurait rien de plus pour l'instant. Venait-elle de pousser une nouveau couple à franchir le pas ? Vu ce qu'elle semblait dire... c'était probable. Tant que ça ne le concernait pas, Owen s'en fichait un peu. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de Birkhoff en soupirant. Il n'avait rien à faire et se faisait chier comme un rat mort.

- C'est la première fois que je suis mis sur la touche par Ryan. »  
- Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, de sortir et faire quelque chose de constructif. Tu as été blessé la dernière fois et je parle pas de ce que t'a dit Amanda. Pas de terrain pour toi avant que ça n'aille mieux. »  
- Je vois, c'est toi qui en a parlé à Ryan ? »  
- Tu vas mal, c'est le rôle d'une amie. J'ai aucune envie de te voir revenir dans un sac plastique ! »

Owen secoua la tête négligemment, il comprenait les craintes de Sonya, mais il se sentait encore plus mal cloitré dans le QG de la Division. Lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha, glissant sa main dans sa chevelure courte, il referma son bras autour de sa taille.

- Tout serait plus facile, si je pouvais tomber amoureux de toi. »  
- Ha oui ? Je ne suis pas Emily. Cesse de chercher son fantôme, passe vraiment à autre chose. »  
- J'essaye. »  
- Je sais. Qui plus est, si je devais sortir avec quelqu'un de la Division ça serait plutôt Nikita. »

Owen haussa un sourcil. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Sonya n'avait jamais essayé alors qu'il lui avait montré ouvertement que c'était possible. Cependant, elle ne le lui avait jamais avoué, c'était étonnant.

- Je l'ignorais. »  
- Peu de gens le savent... »  
- Secret bien gardé. »  
- J'apprécie. Tu y as déjà pensé ? »  
- De quoi ? »  
- Sortir avec un garçon ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Non, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Enfin, non, c'était pas totalement vrai, mais ça n'avait été qu'une idée en l'air rien de plus. Peut-être que l'homme d'avant appréciait la gente masculine. Parfois il se demandait à quoi ressemblait l'homme qu'il avait oublié, malheureusement il ne pouvait le savoir, il n'avait pas osé demander à Ryan de fouiller dans les dossiers scellés de Percy et Amanda. Quelque part Owen Elliot lui plaisait. Il aimait qui il était aujourd'hui et ne voulait pas voir qui, un jour, il avait pu être ; qui était cet homme qui s'était porté volontaire pour tuer.

- Je pense pas. »  
- Je parle d'Owen. Est-ce qu'Owen y a pensé un jour. »  
- Oui. »  
- Pourquoi pas ? »  
- Emily, elle me l'a fait oublié rapidement. »  
- Peut-être qu'un autre se présentera, qui sait ! »  
- Comment ça t'es tombé dessus ? »  
- Avant la Division. Cette jolie asiatique se mettait toujours en face de moi lorsque je prenais mon café et un jour elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. J'ai du tirer une de ces têtes car elle s'est excusée et s'est enfui rapidement. Je l'ai recroisé deux semaines plus tard après qu'un garçon m'ait encore brisé le cœur et j'ai dis oui. Résultat j'ai vécu deux ans avec elle. Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Les hommes c'est fini pour moi. »

Sonya eut un sourire triste, Owen comprit rapidement que cette jeune asiatique serait toujours à ses côtés si la Division n'était pas passée par là.

- Désolé. »  
- Faut pas ça a été ma plus belle histoire d'amour, j'en garde un souvenir impérissable. »  
- Et ça t'a jamais manqué ? »  
- Quoi, le sexe d'un mec ? »

La métissée ricana quelques secondes, puis elle se baissa devant le regard bleu qui l'épiait.

- C'est pour ça que les répliques en plastique existent, mon cher. On peut très bien se passer de vous ! »  
- Sexuellement je sais pas si je pourrais me contenter d'un homme. »  
- Oh, ça c'est sûr plus de branlette espagnole, mais y'a d'autres trucs à découvrir... »

Le doigt sur son pectoral glissa innocemment vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson parcourt son corps.

- Je paries que tu ignorais ça. Les filles oublient souvent qu'un homme ce n'est pas qu'un petit chef au garde à vous. Et encore y'a bien d'autres endroits à découvrir Owen, bien d'autres... »

Le regard sulfureux de son amie lui noua la gorge, elle venait de l'allumer en quelques mouvements et paroles, mais la jolie métisse se dirigeait déjà vers son fief, le laissant là, tout seul. Son indexe ajusta son col, pour lors il resterait assis, car il serait bien en peine de rejoindre sa chambre sans exhiber son excitation.

- Owen ! »

Le nettoyeur sursauta en voyant Alexandra s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment, l'homme se redressa tournant le fauteuil afin de cacher la partie inférieure de son corps sous le bureau du geek.

- Heu... o... oui ? A... Alex ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? »  
- Et bien vu la chaleur, je me disais que sortir prendre une glace ça ferait pas de mal, ça te dit ? »

Pourquoi la jolie russe était si peu vêtue et pourquoi diable était-elle maquillée et coiffée comme si elle allait sur le terrain ? Owen arqua son sourcil droit en la voyant s'installer sur le bureau, sa jupe ondula sous le mouvement dévoilant la chair de ses cuisses. Était-elle en train de le charmer ? Pourquoi donc ? Ils se connaissaient depuis un moment et jamais elle n'avait laissé trainer son regard sur lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, d'ailleurs. Alex était belle, mais elle manquait franchement de maturité. Owen aimait la paix et Alexandra Udinov incarnait tout sauf celle-ci.

- Désolé, pas maintenant, je passe mon tour, tu n'as qu'à sortir Seymour ça le socialisera ! »  
- Tu es sur ? »

Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, la bretelle de son top venait de tomber le long de son épaule, il imaginait bien l'image et c'était franchement pas le moment ! Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son épaule, l'ancien gardien se releva d'un bond puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans demander son reste. C'est à grandes enjambées qu'il traversa le couloir, à l'intersection il tourna rapidement se mangeant la présence de quelqu'un qui tomba sur son séant, un paquet de feuilles volants sous le choc. C'était bien sa vaine !

- Owen ? Mais tu cours où comme ça. Oh putain mon rapport ! »

Birkhoff... Il ne pouvait y avoir que lui ou le reste du staff informatique pour ne pas tenir sur ses jambes. Nikita l'aurait sans doute évité avec brio. Accroupi, il attrapa les quelques feuilles à portée de bras, oubliant l'informaticien qui pestait.

- Désolé. »  
- Pas grave, ça a plus de corps mélangé, Ryan sera content ça lui fera un puzzle de plus à faire surtout que j'ai pas numéroté mes pages ! »

Le chevelu rigola de la situation, rassurant le blond un tantinet. Il ignorait de quoi parlait son dossier, mais si il le prenait comme ça, c'est que visiblement ce n'était pas urgent. Lorsque les feuilles furent ramassées, l'informaticien jeta un drôle de regard en direction de son vis-à-vis et Owen espéra qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la bosse que son jeans ne cachait plus vraiment.

- Dis, t'as un peu de temps devant toi ? »  
- Là, maintenant ?! »  
- J'ai un debriefing avec Ryan, alors dans vingt ou trente minutes. »  
- Heu, oui, pourquoi ? »  
- Parfait. Ça fait deux fois que Michael me fait faux-bonds, je vais finir par m'encrouter ! Mais je t'en prie ménage-toi, je suis qu'un geek, ok ? »  
- Pas de soucis ! »

Un petit entrainement, voilà de quoi lui faire penser à autre chose ! Et puisque ça lui laissait le temps de prendre en main son petit soucis, il n'en était que plus ravi. Owen fit simplement un signe de tête, délaissant l'informaticien qui reprit son chemin. Le blond s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre, il avait une demie heure devant lui, c'était amplement suffisant.

- Déjà prêt ? »  
- Je t'attendais ! »

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'entrainement, il fallait dire que la Division dormait depuis quelques jours, tout le monde en profitait donc pour faire un peu ce qu'il voulait, la salle de repos était bondée et ceux qui avaient la permission de sortir étaient dehors à profiter un peu de la vie qu'on leur avait volée et de la chaleur de l'été. Owen descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient du geek, le châtain avait passé ses gants et sautillait gaiment. Il ignorait comment Seymour pouvait garder sa bonne humeur tout le temps, il trouvait ça presque fatigant.

- Prêt ? »  
- Oui vas-y ! »

Ils échangèrent quelques mouvements, le geek était si prévisible qu'Owen finirait bien pas s'ennuyer, tandis qu'il donnait des instructions à son adversaire pour qu'il s'améliore, son regard capta Alex qui les observait depuis la rampe du haut. Sa jupe était franchement trop courte et si il le voulait, il serait bien capable de voir tout ce qui se cachait dessous. Le moment d'inattention lui couta un coup dans les côtes et le nettoyeur réagit si promptement qu'il décocha un crochet du gauche dans le visage du geek avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter son geste. Le chevelu sonné tomba en arrière.

- Oh merde, Birkhoff ça va ? »

A l'aide de ses dents il se défit rapidement de ses gants qu'il jeta négligemment sur le sol puis s'empressa de s'agenouiller vers l'informaticien, tout ce qu'il vit alors fut une marée de sang.

- Je crois que j'ai le nez pété ! »  
- Désolé. »  
- Nota Bene, même si Michael me refait faux-bonds, ne pas demander à Owen le castagneur de prendre la relève. »

Il ne comprenait pas, l'autre aurait le droit de pester ou de crier, mais il rigolait, les yeux humides par la douleur et les lèvres baignées de rouge. Il l'aida à se défaire de ses gants pour qu'il puisse serrer ses narines, le temps de le mener vers l'infirmerie. Assis sur la chaise à côté du lit d'auscultation, Owen fronça les sourcils lorsque l'infirmière remit le nez en place, malgré la douleur, on entendit pas Seymour qui renifla une fois les soins terminés. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il avait eu à faire à l'inquisiteur. Les boyaux d'Owen se tordirent, il avait entendu les hurlements venant de la chambre des tortures à diverses occasions, il se demandait bien comment un type comme Seymour avait pu faire face à l'horreur cachée derrière cette double porte...

- Me regarde pas comme un chiot battu et abandonné dans un refuge de la SPA. Même si je le voulais je pourrais pas me venger ! »  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était juste un réflexe. »  
- Je sais, au moins j'ai appris qu'il faut pas te surprendre. La vache ça fait mal. »  
- Un peu de glace et ça n'y paraitra plus. »  
- Je suis pas un terminator, comme vous ! Tiens j'y pense tu m'es redevable. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Tu m'as pété le nez, je te signale. J'entends encore des cloches tinter quand je baisse le crâne, manquerait plus que j'ai une commotion. Tu sais les geek c'est fait en sucre pas en muscles. »  
- Tu veux quoi de moi ? »  
- Garde du corps ! La dernière fois que je suis sorti chercher des comics je me suis fait kidnappé... Soit Nikita et Ryan me feront plus ce coup de pute, mais j'ai plus confiance ! »

Si ce n'était que cela, il pouvait aisément le faire. Marchant derrière Seymour qu'il observait avec attention, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le garage. Bien entendu, le geek s'approcha de son superbe coupé sport, cela dit lorsque les clefs atterrirent entre ses doigts, Owen fut surpris ; jamais le geek n'avait laissé quelqu'un la conduire, peut-être avait-il frappé plus fort qu'il ne le pensait...

- Une seule rayure et je te fais manger... rien du tout en faite je risquerais de me casser le poignet à essayer. »

Son rire était contagieux, Owen roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la carrosserie avec délicatesse. Les courbes graciles étaient magnifiques, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait un gout prononcé pour les belles voitures à l'instar de l'informaticien.

- Soit doux avec elle, c'est une véritable lady. On la traite comme il se le doit. »  
- Promis. Elle a un nom ? »  
- Je couche pas avec non plus ! »

Dixit le gars qui avait nommé tous ses ordinateurs ! Le blond roula des yeux en s'installant derrière le volant, son attention tomba sur Seymour qui cala son front contre la vitre côté passager.

- Mal au crâne ? »  
- Ça ira ! »  
- Si tu as des vertiges ou des nausées tu me dis tout de suite. »  
- Oui papa ! »

Le trajet jusqu'à la boutique fut plutôt rapide, le geek avait réussi à se trouver un fief pas très loin du QG de la Division afin de ne pas rallonger ses courtes pauses récréatives. Il l'observa glisser entre les rayons, un sourire sur les lèvres comme un paternel attentif. Il ne connaissait pas la moitié des héros exhibés sur les couvertures des bande-dessinées exposées sous son regard, mais ce n'était pas son monde. Lorsqu'il se demanda si son ancien lui avait déjà lu ce genre de comics, Seymour l'interpela.

- Les gens disent toujours que les comics c'est pour les gosses, tu penses toujours que c'est pour les enfants ? »

La couverture première qui lui tomba sous les yeux montrait une femme vêtue d'une armure qui ne cachait rien du tout de son corps nu, elle levait une épée bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse logiquement la soulever de terre et elle dégoulinait de sang. A côté une version d'Alice avait succombé au plaisir du bondage, semblait-il et il était à prévoir que la chenille ne ferait pas que fumer son narguilé en parlant mystérieusement... Hum !

- Je te laisse en bonne compagnie ! »

Dans un sourire de chat, le chevelu gambada entre les rayons, retournant du côté super héros tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Était-ce le printemps ? Non plus vraiment. Entre Sonya, Alex et maintenant Seymour, le blond avait droit à tout, qu'avaient donc ses collègues ? Lorsqu'il se retourna après que ses yeux bleus soient tombés sur deux femmes à forte poitrine en train de lécher une épée, ce fut pour tomber sur une couverture exhibant un Batman à genoux faisant une fellation à Superman. Génialissime ! Retournant vers le geek sans demander son reste, Owen lui balança une pichenette derrière la nuque.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu passes ton temps ici. »  
- Crois-le ou pas, je suis pas trop comics pour adulte. »  
- Ha oui ? »  
- Si je veux ce genre de choses, avec internet, je peux tout trouver et ce gratuitement ! Pourquoi m'embêter ? Et puis un dessin, ça bouge pas ! Et toi, tu as trouvé un truc plaisant à regarder ? »  
- Non pas vraiment... Tout est si disproportionné. »  
- Comment ça ? »  
- Je suis tombé sur un comics gay, même un hardeur peut pas avoir un tel matos. D'ailleurs si ça existe, il serait bien en peine de la mettre ou que ce soit ! »  
- Haha, Batman et Superman. Ça fait mouiller quelques filles aussi. »  
- Drôle de gouts... »  
- Hey, c'est des mecs en latex et en lycra ! »  
- Et tes pages en sont remplies. Je me poserais des questions sur tes préférences si j'étais toi. »

Le geek releva le nez de son livre, le temps de contempler le visage d'Owen. C'était quoi cette remarque ?! Refermant sa bande-dessinée avec un regard aiguisé, il se détourna du blond le snobant complètement pour se diriger vers le caissier.

- C'est pas parce que j'adore les super-héros en lycra ou en latex que je veux un mec dans mon lit. »  
- Sujet sensible ? »  
- Oh ça va, hein ! J'y ai droit quasiment tous les jours avec Alex ! Ses piques sur mes cheveux, ma façon d'agir, de me prendre pour une starlette, comme elle dit. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une personne dans ma vie. »  
- Et c'est qui ? »  
- Mon ordinateur ! »

Le chevelu attrapa son sac après avoir laisser un billet au vendeur qu'il ne regarda même pas, puis d'un pas rapide il quitta la boutique en claquant la porte. Owen resta un moment dubitatif, devant le comptoir du vendeur, cette sortie théâtrale lui rappela les rares coups de bec avec Emily. Si Birkhoff faisait ça devant Alex, il comprenait pourquoi elle le taquinait à cause de ses réactions. A cette pensée, il se mit à ricaner, ce n'est que lorsque le vendeur se racla la gorge que le tueur braqua son regard vers l'homme d'une façon menaçante. Lorsqu'il quitta l'échoppe et qu'il rejoignit le châtain le blond se dit qu'il faudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'excuse.

- Désolé, c'est pas mes affaires. »  
- Je les avais. »

Le nettoyeur ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, Seymour gardait les yeux obstinément braqués sur son sac en plastique, mais puisqu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important, il ne démarra pas la voiture.

- J'avais les trois tomes de la série Batman et Superman. J'avais plus de trois milles comics chez moi. Tout public, hétéro, lesbien, gay, qu'importait du moment que ça respectait les héros et que les dessins étaient sympa. »

Le silence se faisait pesant, que devait-il dire, devait-il dire quelque chose d'ailleurs ? Il l'ignorait. Démarrant la voiture, Owen les ramena à Division, à peine eut-il mis le frein que son passager quitta l'habitacle de la voiture et disparut dans les couloirs. Le lendemain Seymour resta cloitré dans son antre et personne ne le vit.

- Owen ?! »

Il y avait des jours, il se croyait presque transparent, mais aujourd'hui encore il était bien trop plébiscité pour son bien. Sonya se tenait derrière lui, son regard sombre n'avait rien de très accueillant avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, le choc d'une claque lui fit baisser la tête.

- Je sais pas ce que tu as fais à Seymour mais t'as intérêt à réparer les pots cassés ou sinon je t'émascule durant la nuit. »

La jolie brune pouvait être terrorisante et lorsqu'elle parlait d'ôter un certain organe, elle l'était d'autant plus ! La joue rougie par l'impact, le blond regarda la petite bonne femme s'en retourner de là où elle venait. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit Alexandra prendre sa direction, un sourire charmeur scotchés sur les lèvres, mais bien avant qu'elle ne puisse arriver à sa hauteur, le nettoyeur prit la tangente et s'en alla vers le repaire du geek. Si il laissait les choses en l'état, Sonya lui ferait une crise !

- Birkhoff ? »

A première vue, rien d'alarmant, le geek était devant son écran d'ordinateur. Le casque sur ses oreilles semblait bloquer le son de sa voix, aussi il pénétra l'antre sacrée du geek et se rapprocha. Avant de faire une nouvelle boulette, il inspecta le contenu de l'écran et voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant ou de trop intime, il tira sur le fil du casque.

- Owen ? Mais t'as quoi à la joue ? »  
- Rien d'important. Ça va toi ? »  
- Ouai, encore un peu mal au crâne quand je me baisse mais ça se passe. »  
- Je voulais plutôt parler d'avant hier. »  
- Oh, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! En ce moment les filles m'épargnent pas et j'avoue que je commence à croire qu'elles ont raison. »  
- Besoin d'en parler ? »

Le regard bleuté et interrogatif se leva sur lui, sondant Owen quelques instants. Ils n'avaient jamais discuter, Owen se demandait d'ailleurs à qui le geek confiait ses soucis, peut-être comme lui, à Sonya.

- Tu vas pas te foutre de moi ? »  
- Non. »

Le châtain hésita un long moment, il regardait son écran en jouant avec le fil de son casque.

- Je suis censé te séduire pour un pari débile. J'ai dit que je mangeais pas de ce pain-là, mais la récompense est trop alléchante pour ne pas y céder ! Cela dit, je me vois dans l'obligation d'arrêter car ça devient dérangeant. »  
- Me séduire ? »  
- Alex et moi on est en compétition, celui ou celle qui t'emmènera diner en tête à tête dans un restaurant chic gagnera la récompense. »

Nom de dieu, le geek n'avait même pas besoin de dire qui était à l'origine de cette bêtise, c'était signé Sonya ! Alors voilà où elle voulait en venir avec tous ces sous-entendu ? Le blond soupira de lassitude...

- Alors vient. »  
- Hein ? Où ça ? »  
- Pour ton diner romantique. J'espère que la récompense vaut vraiment le coup ! »  
- Mais... et Alex ? »  
- Écoute, si tu prends pas cette opportunité, je vais me taper Alex tout le restant de la journée, hier j'avais déjà envie de lui briser les vertèbres dans un couloir un peu sombre, si ça continue... enfin, j'en ai aucune envie ! Si tu arrives en vainqueur, elle me laissera tranquille. Qu'en dis-tu, deal ?! »  
- Je... je sais pas. C'est bizarre, non ? Je veux dire, tu imagines sérieusement la scène, toi et moi à une table de restau avec des chandelles partout ? »  
- T'as jamais du faire de terrain toi... »  
- T'as déjà charmé un mec pour le boulot ? »  
- Plusieurs fois. Aller, je te retrouve à la voiture, ce soir, à dix neuf heure ! »  
- J'ai encore le nez en vrac. »  
- Et alors ?! »

Regardant l'ancien gardien sortir de sa chambre, l'informaticien resta bouche bée. Il ignorait ce qu'il allait se mettre et en quelques secondes il passa de transi de stupeur, à l'état de panique générale. C'était juste un diner, qui ne voulait rien dire d'ailleurs, puisque Owen était au courant de toute l'histoire, mais il paniquait comme une fille devant son bal de promo. Formel ? Décontracté ? Il n'en savait rien ! Chemise cravate ? Non trop formel, Jeans et T-Shirt décidément trop décontracté ! Au secours !

Lorsqu'il arriva au garage, Owen avait enfilé une chemise bleue rappelant celui de ses yeux, il n'en avait pas boutonné le col aussi son regard se perdit sur la chair dévoilée. Il dut se faire violence pour dévier son attention de cet endroit précis car il ne voulait pas succomber à ce petit jeu-là. La veste noire légèrement cintrée ne faisait ni too much, ni casual ; il en était de même pour le pantalon. Quoi que si Seymour pouvait le qualifier d'un seul adjectif c'était trop ajusté ! Le salop savait mettre ses atouts en valeurs !  
Owen était passé par le module d'Amada, un truc que le geek n'avait jamais eu à faire, aujourd'hui il le regrettait presque ! Owen avait la classe, cet homme l'avait toujours, mais là, installé sur le capot de sa voiture, il ressemblait à un adonis... Il resta là, à observer le nettoyeur à la dérobée pendant quelques longues minutes, avant de se racler la gorge afin de reprendre contenance ! Pour éviter les fautes de gouts que Sonya lui rappelait souvent, il avait opté pour une chemise violette, sa veste noire préférée et un jeans bleu. Trois couleur, pas plus, quoi qu'il ne savait plus si le noir était comptabilisé comme une couleur. Roh et puis merde, ce n'était qu'un diner, rien de plus !

- On y va ou tu continue à me mater ? »  
- J'a... me voilà ! »

Il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac, il avait oublié à qui il avait affaire, d'où le rougissement et le malaise qui s'empara de lui. On ne pouvait être discret avec ce genre de personne, mais Owen n'avait pas essayé de l'interrompre avant cela...  
Lorsque Owen avait dit connaitre un restaurant sympa, il ne s'était pas attendu à un truc aussi cosy. Lumière tamisée et chandelles partout dans la salle, musique d'ambiance jazzy et déco discrète, pour le coup, ça faisait un peu too much pour un repas entre deux gars, mais si ça ne satisfaisait pas Sonya, rien ne le ferait. Owen s'installa face à l'entrée une maniaquerie de tueur visiblement puisque Niki et Michael faisaient toujours la même chose.

- Ça va ? T'as rien dit de tout le voyage. »  
- Mal à l'aise. »  
- Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ! »  
- Je sais c'est juste... toi et moi... Tu sais combien de fois on est resté seul dans une pièce ? »  
- Hum... non ? »  
- Une fois. Et tu m'as sorti ton speech de nettoyeur. »  
- Désolé, c'était juste une blague. »  
- Je sais mais tu étais pas rassurant. Surtout qu'à l'époque t'étais pas encore bien sain. »

L'ex-gardien se rappelait très bien de ce qu'il avait dit, mais ça n'avait pas eu d'autre but que de l'amuser. Un nettoyeur n'avait pas vraiment d'humour, ou plutôt son humour lui était propre et souvent macabre. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'à la place de rire, Seymour l'avait pris très au sérieux, peut-être aurait-il du le rassurer à ce moment-là, mais à vrai dire le gardien avait manqué cruellement de sociabilité. Aujourd'hui à force de côtoyer l'équipe, il était bien obligé d'arrondir les angles et surtout faire attention à ce qu'il disait, car même s'il ne s'en était pas servi depuis longtemps, il avait un cœur quelque part dans tout ce bazar.  
Lorsque la serveuse déposa les menus, elle ne manqua pas d'observer les deux hommes, mais toute son attention sembla tomber sur Birkhoff qui exécuta quelques mouvements gênés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

- Déjà croisée ? »  
- Jamais de la vie. Tu sais on connait plus tu sais qui, que mon visage. »

Pas faux, cela dit Owen était tout à coup mal à l'aise lui aussi, son regard tranchant s'était braqué sur la serveuse qui les observait à chaque pause. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais était prêt à intervenir si il le fallait. Le repas était silencieux, parfois Owen levait le nez afin de fixer la salle du haut. Sonya et Alex avaient pris place à une table et les observaient en souriant, certainement pour juger de la validité du pari. C'était assez dérangeant d'avoir des spectatrices comme ça, mais au moins il n'aurait plus à supporter le flirt de la russe et ça, ça valait bien le peu de désagréments qu'il rencontrait !

- Un soucis ? »  
- Non, aucun, t'es juste trop silencieux. »

Il savait au langage corporel de son vis-à-vis qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il ignorait ce qui faisait aussi peur à Seymour mais il espérait que ce n'était pas lui, car jamais il ne lèverait le petit doigt intentionnellement sur le geek. Un nettoyeur savait tuer à main nue, il ne faisait jamais dans la compassion, mais il n'était plus cet homme. Il était devenu gardien, avait délaissé son matériel de nettoyeur pour son plus grand bonheur et été tombé amoureux. Owen Elliot n'était plus ce tueur sanguinaire sans émotion. Il s'était sevré des conneries que Percy lui avait donné, il pouvait maintenant agir simplement par raison. Alors soit il lui avait démis le nez qui était encore violacé à certains endroits mais jamais Owen ne recommencerait une telle chose.

- Je... je crois que je vais m'en aller. »

Pris par surprise, il se saisit du geek par le bras l'empêchant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, il dut serrer fort car l'homme fit une grimace lorsqu'il l'attira vers la table et le somma de se rassoir d'un regard encore une fois trop autoritaire. Une fois l'incident clôt, il vit la serveuse se tenir à quelques centimètres d'eux, son regard sombre toisant le geek avec compassion.

- Est-ce que ça va, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je peux appeler la police si vous voulez. »  
- Hein ?! »

Owen relâcha le poignet comme si il avait été brûlant. Le regard de la serveuse était rempli de haine et au moment où il comprit enfin le soucis, le blond se frotta le crâne.

- Ho mon dieu. Non... c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Tout va bien ! »

La tactique du déni n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution car la femme retourna à son service sans lâcher le geek du regard.

- Vient-elle de croire que je suis un homme battu et que tu es mon petit-ami abusif ? »  
- Il me semble bien. »  
- Génial ! Cette journée est de plus en plus dingue ! »  
- C'est quoi le soucis ? »  
- Je... Aussi dingue que ça soit, et ouai je sais, j'atteins des sommets dans le dingue en ce moment et tu sais, c'est vrai c'est ma façon d'être, je suis toujours aux antipodes de ce qu'on qualifie de normal ! Ça fait pas de moi un dingue, quoi que... Enfin tout ça pour dire que, t'as du frapper trop fort ou je déconne complètement. Ouai, non, oublie ça ! »  
- Du calme. »  
- Non pas du calme, mon monde s'écroule à cause de... de ça, de toi et bordel pourquoi t'es si gentil aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais pas être en train de castagner dans la ruelle parce que... parce que j'ai diablement envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant, ici, devant tous ces gens ! Bordel voilà je l'ai dit ! »

Comment ? Les yeux écarquillés, Owen observa le geek jeter sa serviette sur la table et grommeler en faisant ondoyer sa chevelure sous ses mouvements de mains frénétiques. Il jurait ne pas avoir usé de ses charmes sur l'informaticien, alors ce n'était pas de son fait ou alors ça avait été franchement inconscient ! Owen ne savait pas quoi dire, sa position n'était franchement pas enviable. Après un nouveau soupire, le geek releva la tête, semblant porter toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules.

- Sonya avait raison... »  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Vouté, son camarade soupira, il s'enfonça dans sa banquette et si Owen crut que l'homme ne lui répondrait pas, il fut surprit de le voir ouvrir la bouche. Ses trop longues mèches couvraient son regard aussi il ne pouvait pas être sûr de l'état psychologique de Seymour.

- Des observations sur mes relations avec Michael... Le fait que ça a toujours été compliqué à cause de Nikita. Le fait que j'ai été au plus proche de lui quand on la croyait morte. Le fait que j'ai mis ma vie en danger pour lui, que je l'ai soutenu, toujours, même si ça me minait. J'ai jamais voulu ces sentiments et je pense être le seul à voir ce que voit Niki quand elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Michael. J'aime bien Mike, c'est passé parce qu'il est heureux Nikita et c'est dans l'ordre des choses... »  
- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? »

La question était idiote, mais comme le geek était resté silencieux et qu'Owen voulait savoir ce que l'informaticien lui réservait, il ne pouvait garder ses mots pour lui. La révélation était importante, Sonya n'avait pas envoyé à sa rencontre Birkhoff pour rien, cela dit, dire qu'il pourrait être attiré par un petit bout d'homme comme celui-là était franchement incertain. Sonya ne faisait jamais les choses en vain, il faudrait qu'il garde ça à l'esprit dorénavant.

- Rien. On a passé qu'une journée ensemble, je me monte peut-être la tête, mais la vérité est que tu es plaisant à regarder. »

Ha oui... Owen resta un moment silencieux, le regard de l'informaticien était fuyant, mais son corps s'était enfin détendu, il devait être soulagé d'avoir enfin craché le morceau. Bon, ben il ne restait plus qu'à dire quelque chose de constructif comme...

- Mer... ci ? »  
- Ça te met mal à l'aise ? Je peux partir si tu veux. »  
- Non ça ira, ça ira... »

Le reste du repas fut silence, Owen savait qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de sauver la soirée, mais il en était bien incapable. Le nettoyeur n'avait jamais appris à faire face à ce genre de situation. Il n'était pas sur le terrain, pas question de mener le geek dans un jeu de séduction pour noyer le poisson. D'ailleurs il n'était pas certain de ce que voulait réellement Birkhoff, voulait-il finir sa soirée dans une chambre d'hôtel pour une relation sans lendemain ou voulait-il plus de lui ? Sonya n'aurait pas envoyé Seymour vers lui si ça avait été l'histoire d'une nuit car elle savait plus que quiconque son aversion pour ce genre de chose. L'Owen charmant et charmeur capable d'offrir son corps pour une nuit n'existait pas, il était un pur produit de la Division !  
Le vent était frais lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant, le blond remonta le col de sa veste pendant qu'ils cheminaient vers la voiture, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il devança le geek avant que le brouhaha d'une foule ne lui fasse regarder en arrière. La rue était déserte mis à part un groupe de badauds. Le gardien fit automatiquement demi-tour et poussa les gens en voyant le châtain agenouillé sur l'asphalte.

- J'ai atrocement mal au crâne depuis hier et je crois que le vin a rien arrangé... »  
- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ! »

Le visage en face de lui était fermé, lorsqu'une larme roula sur le visage de l'informaticien, le tueur sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, la dernière fois que quelque chose l'avait touché remontait à si longtemps que le sentiment était presque étranger. Son bras gauche glissa sous l'épaule de son camarade afin de le remettre sur pieds puis il le tira hors des spectateurs malsains.

- On rentre. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester avec moi pendant le trajet, d'accord ? »  
- Hum... »

Les réflexes d'un nettoyeur étaient souvent létaux, il s'était un peu rouillé avec le temps surtout depuis qu'il était passé par la case gardien avec en prime toutes les pilules qui lui avaient fait flamber la cervelle. Bien heureusement pour Birkhoff, Owen ne lui avait rien fracturé, après une radio normale et un examen approfondi le médecin de la Division préconisa au chevelu beaucoup de repos, une bonne dose d'antidouleur et une nuit d'observation. Ne voulant pas laisser Seymour tout seul à l'infirmerie pour y avoir passé un temps et avoir trouvé ça pire qu'une prison, Owen se porta volontaire pour s'occuper de l'informaticien. Le regard étonné que lui envoya l'homme le fit sourire chaleureusement.

- C'est pas le grand luxe. Tu peux, je sais pas, mon ordinateur est tiens, si tu veux. Y'a des films, des jeux, tu trouveras bien. »

A peine eut-il fini de parler que Seymour se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant de douleur, il ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée grâce aux médoc du toubib. Le gardien régla sa montre puis s'assit sur le sol de la chambre, le dos calé contre le lit du geek. Il avait dormi dans de pire positions et dans des endroits bien plus insolites, un homme comme lui avait besoin plus de repos que de réellement dormir huit heures allongé...  
La première fois que sa montre sonna, suivant les ordres du médecin qui avait failli faire un bond lorsque le geek lui avait annoncé qu'il avait dormi pendant presque vingt heures d'affilées la veille, Owen soupira, il passa sa main sur son visage puis se redressa, le geek dormait toujours comme un bébé et n'avait semble-t-il pas bougé sinon il l'aurait ressenti. Sa main hésita un moment mais il secoua le corps qui se retourna dans les draps.

- Birkhoff ? Premier checking. »

L'homme ronchonna il se retourna, entoura de ses bras son oreiller en enfouissant son visage dedans. La seule réponse à son effort fut un bruit inaudible et sourd. Le sourcil droit du nettoyeur tressauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le geek n'avait pas décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, lorsqu'il vit la cambrure de son dos découverte par le mouvement rotatif qu'il venait d'effectuer, l'indexe d'Owen s'y laissa couler et un sursaut sortit le chevelu de son sommeil.

- Quoi ?! »  
- Ça va ? »  
- Oui, ça irait encore mieux si un beau blond me tripotait pas durant mon sommeil ! »

Tripoter ? Sur le coup Owen ne sut quoi répondre, il resta bouche bée devant la moue boudeuse de son camarde qui retourna s'affaler dans les draps telle une star de cinéma.

- J'ai plus l'impression étrange de ne pas être dans mon corps. Je pense que je vais m'en sortir, t'es pas obligé de rester. »  
- J'ai dit au doc que je garderais un œil sur toi. »  
- Et tu dors par terre ? »  
- T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai connu pire. »  
- Si tu veux y'a assez de place pour deux... en tout bien tout honneur bien évidemment ! »

Le geek ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il retourne s'installer sur le sol, soit, il avait déjà dormi dans le même lit qu'un autre homme ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, bien que le regard gêné du geek sous entendait qu'il avait parlé avant de penser aux conséquences. L'homme se cala contre le mur, mal à l'aise lorsque le corps d'Owen prit place à ses côtés, il ferma les yeux puis lui tourna le dos. Maintenant que le tueur était réveillé, il serait bien en peine de se rendormir, allongé sur le lit de Seymour, un bras calé derrière la nuque, il observa la salle avec intérêt. Un ordinateur qui semblait tourner vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, des tonnes de comics jonchant sols et le bureau, parfois ouvertes sur une double page de héros. Celle sur la table de chevet fut attrapée et Owen se laissa prendre par l'histoire, oubliant le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Birkhoff n'avait pas pu se rendormir, aussi lorsqu'il osa enfin se retourner et lui parler, Owen sursauta.

- Ça te plait ? »  
- Ça se laisse lire. Tu devrais dormir. »  
- J'y arrive pas. »  
- Tu veux que je retourne par terre ? »  
- Non, juste que... T'es là... à côté de moi et wow... je serais bien con de pas en profiter. »

Lorsqu'Owen lâcha la bande dessinée et qu'elle retomba sur son torse, son regard coula vers sa droite, un sourcil s'arqua, interrogateur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de son voisin, mais visiblement le châtain ne s'y attendait pas plus que lui vu le changement de couleur de son visage.

- Pas... pas de cette façon ! Je veux dire, regarder, regarder c'est très bien ! »

Lapsus révélateur peut-être, mais si il voulait regarder, il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne l'en dissuade, après tout, y'avait rien de mal à cela. Owen rattrapa la bande dessinée et retourna son attention sur l'histoire. Il était en fait gênant pour son côté nettoyeur de se faire lorgner de la sorte, mais lorsqu'il réussit à se détendre et à faire fi du regard insistant à ses côtés, il put enfin se laisser porter par le scénario.

- T'as un magnifique sourire, tu sais ça ? »

L'histoire était drôle, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était laisser aller à sourire rien que pour une bande dessinée. Le sourire n'était pas automatique chez Owen, sauf si il était calculé à l'avance. A bien y repenser, la Division avait fait un boulot incroyable avec lui, il n'était jamais naturel, tout avait un sens, tout était paramétré au même titre que le bot de Seymour.

- Merci. »  
- De rien. Si je te saoule, hésite pas à me le faire remarquer, j'ai pas du cuver tout mon vin et j'ai tendance à pas filtrer mes paroles quand... enfin ! »  
- J'ai connu pire. »  
- A la différence que je ne suis pas une mission et je drague pas le gars de la Division. »

Le geek marquait un point à croire qu'il s'invitait dans son cerveau. Il ne répondit pas à la remarque de Birkhoff préférant redonner son attention aux pages colorées.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. Quand vous êtes obligé de séduire une proie pour une longue mission et que vous finissez dans son lit... C'est pas difficile de simuler, surtout en étant un mec ? »  
- On a eu un cours pour ça, ça doit être la même chose que ce qu'on apprend aux hardeurs. »

Owen aurait pu éviter ce mot car il mettait dans la tête du geek des images qui n'étaient pas les bienvenues. Il préférait garder les idées claires et surtout habillées, perdre contenance devant le blond serait une véritable catastrophe. Le temps passa tranquillement, Owen profitant de ce moment pour lire tous les comics à sa portée tandis que le regard gris bleu de l'informaticien buvait chaque mouvement. Il avait oublié les check-up puisque l'homme était conscient et qu'il semblait bien se porter.

- Autre chose... »  
- Hum ? »  
- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Il la redoutait celle-ci, mais il était prévisible qu'elle tombe un jour ou l'autre. Il ferma la bande-dessinée, la reposa sur la table de chevet puis se tourna sur le côté afin de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

- A part que tu parles beaucoup trop ? »  
- J'avoue, surtout par rapport à toi. »  
- T'es facile à vivre j'apprécie ça. Et même si tu es un grand bavard tu es plutôt relaxant comme gars. »  
- Merci. Je t'embrasserais bien pour le coup. »  
- Ose. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Ose ! »

C'était une invitation que le geek n'était pas prêt à laisser passer, il rêvassait depuis de trop nombreuses heures sur les lèvres du nettoyeur pour ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu. Après tout leur relation avait commencé sur un coup de tête et un pari stupide, elle pourrait évoluer de la même façon ou prendre fin. C'était quitte ou double, un risque définitivement à prendre. Birkhoff se redressa, il n'eut pas vraiment à lutter contre le poids du blond qui suivit son mouvement, une fois Owen allongé sur le dos, il se baissa s'assurant de glisser sa chevelure derrière ses oreilles. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il hésita à franchir les derniers centimètres les séparant à cause d'une montée d'angoisse que les mains d'Owen se refermèrent sur son crâne et qu'il l'attira à ses lèvres. Le baiser qui vint fut étrange et leur nez s'entrechoquèrent, à tel point qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux et éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu m'as pris par surprise ! »  
- Tu semblais hésiter. Pas de mal ? »  
- Le nez ? Non ça va. »  
- Parfait. Essai numéro deux ? »  
- Si tu veux, mais laisse-moi gérer, bordel ! »  
- Ok, ok, pardon ! »

Il profitait grandement de sa position, il ne pouvait pas le nier puisque ses mains avaient trouvé les pectoraux du gardien et ne s'en séparaient plus ; il aurait bien pousser le vice à tâter le restant du torse voir même glisser sous la chemise d'Owen, mais il ignorait si il en avait le droit. Le blond n'avait rien spécifié là-dessus. Il avait dit ose, mais oser quoi, l'embrasser, le séduire ? Jusqu'où Seymour pouvait oser ? Il se le demandait. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin les lèvres d'Owen, l'informaticien se dit qu'il pourrait bien y prendre gout, elles étaient fines douces et surtout pas pressantes. Seymour aimait prendre son temps plutôt que de bâcler l'affaire, soit, il n'irait pas pousser le vice à découvrir le blond plus qu'il ne le fallait, aussi il rompit le contact, ouvrant les yeux sur deux abîmes glacés et frénétiques. Il fallait bien connaître l'ancien gardien pour y déceler une étincelle envieuse ainsi qu'une pupille plus dilatée qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Enc... »

Pas le temps de parler, les mains rugueuses de l'homme s'étaient saisies de son crâne et ses lèvres avaient été paralysées par l'intrusion d'une langue fiévreuse. Ose. C'était définitivement une plus grande invitation que ce qu'il en avait déduis, cela dit, il dut repousser le blond qui le questionna du regard.

- Sauf si tu veux me faire exploser le crâne, on s'arrête là ! »  
- Désolé, j'aurais du y penser. »  
- Crois-moi t'étais pas le seul à ne plus penser avec ton cerveau. »

Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Une chose est sûre Birkhoff n'était pas le seul à s'être senti partir bien loin une fois le baiser rompu. Il n'était du genre à croire au coup de foudre ou à ces trucs de filles, mais l'alchimie était bien passée, trop bien même et il maudissait son crâne car il pense bien qu'ils auraient fait bien mieux que de s'embrasser cette nuit ! Mais... ça leur laissait l'opportunité d'y réfléchir avant de se réveiller nus le lendemain et regretter ce moment de folie à deux !  
Les bras d'Owen ne quittèrent pas son corps pour autant, puisqu'ils l'attirèrent contre le torse puissant du tueur où il se laissa tomber comme une plume. L'endroit était accueillant et rassurant, les doigts qui jouaient dans sa chevelure étaient relaxants bel et si bien qu'il s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'Owen se réveilla, il fut étonné de voir qu'il avait bougé dans son sommeil, il avait suivi le corps du geek et s'était calé dans son dos, les bras toujours enserrés autour de sa taille. Dans sa position, il pouvait se laisser aller à humer la chevelure de Birkhoff, une odeur mentholée qu'il adorait particulièrement. Un sourire ourlait ses lèvres bien malgré lui, il serait bien resté comme ça encore un moment mais ses mouvements tirèrent l'informaticien de ses rêves. Birkhoff se retourna plongeant son visage au creux de son torse, le temps d'émerger.

- Je vais y prendre gout, oh mon dieu, j'y ai déjà pris gout. Ce soir, ça va être nul de dormir tout seul... »

Le sourire d'Owen lui fit chaud au cœur, mais une présence installée devant son ordinateur l'interpella. Lorsqu'il se redressa il put voir Sonya les observer dans un sourire moqueur. Le nettoyeur se sentit mal à l'aise, son amie avait pu pénétrer la pièce et s'installer à deux mètres de lui sans qu'il ne sente sa présence et ne se réveille. Ce n'était pas digne de lui !

- Comme c'est mignon. J'étais venu déposer ta récompense. »  
- J'ai triché. »  
- Je sais, mais le résultat est là ! »

Les billets tombèrent sur son bureau puis l'informaticienne s'en retourna d'où elle venait en chantonnant un air gai. Owen soupira en retombant dans les draps ses bras se replièrent lorsque la paume de ses mains se posa sur son visage las. Il allait en réentendre parler !

- Et... donc ? »

Telle était la question ! Il fut soulagé lorsqu'un Ryan furibond pénétra le sanctuaire du geek en hurlant comme un détraqué. Le spectacle qui l'accueillit le laissa cependant pantois à tel point qu'il en oublia ses mots. Owen attrapa ses affaires et sans un mot laissa les deux hommes seuls. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de répondre au geek, car il ignorait ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Une fois le dossier préparé et donné à Ryan, Birkhoff soupira, avec cette préparation de mission, il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Owen, il ignorait si il devait en être satisfait ou non, en tout cas une chose était certaine, ils devaient parler, il avait peut-être bu un verre de vin en trop, mais il n'avait pas imaginé l'envie qu'ils avaient ressenti l'un pour l'autre. C'était tout aussi nouveau pour Seymour que pour Owen, bien qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Mike, ça n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un amour platonique. Alors oui, il avait déjà couché avec des filles, mais jamais avec un homme et l'idée de faire ça avec Owen bien que flippante était exquisement excitante ! Mais pour lors il avait un truc important à faire et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre et déchira les billets laissés là par Sonya. Il avait triché et ce n'était définitivement plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter.

- Tu es sûr ? Sonya a dit que t'étais un véritable mordu de ce genre de choses. »

Le geek sursauta en poussant un petit cri un peu trop aigu pour faire très virile, cela dit passer pour un homme devant Owen était certainement aussi débile que son costume de Princesse Leila lors de sa dernière convention !

- C'est ce qui a déclenché ça, mais c'est pas ce qui a fait... ça. Je sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je suis soulagé que ça a pas été plus loin hier, on aurait fait une grossière erreur. »

Mauvaise façon d'annoncer la chose, Owen semblait surpris et du coup il paniqua car il n'avait pas dit ça dans le sens où il repoussait le blond, loin de là !

- Je dis pas que... enfin je dis pas que j'ai pas eu envie, je dis pas non plus que... je veux dire bien entendu j'ai eu envie de ça, de toi, enfin je veux dire que je serais pas contre que... on le fasse tout les deux, même si ça parait franchement stupide et bizarre venant de deux mecs qui se connaissent à peine ! Ce que je veux dire vraiment... c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire en fait ! »

Owen avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire jusqu'alors, mais là il était incapable de contenir le soubresaut de sa cage thoracique et il éclata d'un rire franc au nez du geek qui se décomposa un peu plus.

- D'accord, c'est vrai c'est risible, je te connais pas, tu me connais pas et on est loin d'être homo, enfin je parle plus de toi que de moi vu que... enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je mouillais mon lit en pensant à Michael ! »  
- Qui mouillait quoi ?! »

Voir le visage de Michael dans sa chambre fut le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau, avec tout ça il en avait oublié de fermer sa porte et il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque Michael comprit enfin les mots qui venaient d'être énoncés. Il voulait mourir ! Et Owen n'en rigolait que plus, c'était injuste !

- Rien, rien du tout. J'avais le béguin pour toi, maintenant c'est passé vu que je veux me taper l'ancien dingue qui m'a menacé de m'éliminer en guise de présentation ! Tu peux donc retourner gentiment d'où tu viens de toute façon, tu ne te souviendra de RIEN car je suis forcément en train de rêver ! Et pour finir, Owen veux-tu cesser de te fiche de moi ! »  
- J'y peux rien tu es hilarant comme gars ! Surtout quand tu paniques. »  
- Rassure-moi tu ressens comme moi ou pas, sinon c'est certain, je plie bagage et je retourne chez moi mourir de honte dans l'alcool et les médoc comme Marilyn Monroe ! »

Michael resta sur le pas de la porte sans comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux ou plutôt sans oser croire tout ce qu'il avait entendu ! Il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça de voir Owen se tourner vers lui et lui lancer une remarque sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à empiéter sur ses plates bandes une seconde fois. Après ça, la porte lui fut refermée au nez et Mike percuta enfin. BORDEL !

- Action ou vérité ? »  
- Quoi ?! »  
- Action ou vérité ? »

Le geek ne comprenait pas, il hésita à répondre sentant le traquenard lui pendre au nez, alors il se refusa à dire "vérité" car il n'était pas prêt à dire ce mot-là, même si il se pressait dans son crâne et qu'il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il se refusait à le sortir alors ça lui offrait deux possibilités, soit, il l'avait toujours dit sans le penser, soit, il le pensait vraiment et ça l'horrifiait. A bien y réfléchir les deux propositions se rejoignaient !

- Action ? »  
- Embrasse-moi et... la ferme Birkhoff. »  
- Sérieux... tu... avec moi ? Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ? Je suis pénible, je sais pas me tenir en public, je parle trop, je passe mon temps sur mon ordi, je mange mal et j'ai du ventre, j'ai la flemme de me raser, et c'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg ! »

Owen roula des yeux, il savait déjà tout ça sans avoir besoin que le geek le lui précise. Ce qu'il savait aussi c'est qu'il ne pouvait renier ce qui s'était passé hier, il ne le souhaitait même pas ! Voyant que le geek n'allait pas répondre à son attente ce fut Owen qui se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour l'arrêter de baliser.

- Et toi, tu veux donner sa chance à un tueur qui ne sait rien de ce qu'il est réellement, qui a tout oublié et qui était y'a encore pas longtemps un junkie de la Division ?! »  
- Et comment ! »  
- Action ou vérité ? »  
- Vérité ? »  
- Seymour Birkhoff, est-ce... de l'amour ? »  
- Je l'ignore, mais que je sois pendu si ça n'en est pas! »

Owen lui sourit tendrement, il se laissa mener jusqu'au lit sans plus penser à rien, le regard du nettoyeur annihilait le peu de bon sens qui lui restait alors lorsque son dos tomba contre les draps, il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par l'instant présent.

- Seymour ? »

La main sur sa joue le tirait de son profond sommeil, il n'avait pas cœur à se réveiller, mais Owen l'appelait aussi il se fit violence. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le blond était penché vers lui, un regard à la fois adorateur et soucieux l'épia.

- Hum ? »  
- Tu regrettes ? »  
- Non, pourquoi ?! Tu... tu regrettes c'est ça ?! »  
- Non, du tout. »  
- Putain me fou pas les jetons comme ça avec tes questions alors ! »

Il fit la grimace une fois assis sur son lit, ouai le sexe entre deux mecs avait quelque bons points mais pas mal de désagréments aussi ; il faudra qu'il trouve un truc pour remédier à ça, car la sensation était désagréable, malgré le fait que cette nuit, il avait pris son pied, et ce, à deux reprises.

- Ça va ? »  
- Je suis pas fait en sucre ! »  
- Tu disais l'inverse y'a pas trois jours, je te signale. »  
- Ok, je suis pas fais en sucre quand il s'agit d'une bonne baise qui m'a fait oublié jusqu'à mon nom. Enfin... je veux pas dire que... enfin tu comprends, t'es pas que ça pour moi. »  
- Je sais. Ryan t'a laissé un message, il est passé ce matin mais tu dormais encore. »  
- Oh bordel tout le monde va être au courant c'est ça ? »  
- Il a dit qu'il allait t'arracher la tête si tu finissais pas ton rapport et qu'il te garderait assez occupé pour les cent prochaines années jusqu'à ce que tu meures de frustration. »  
- Ha bordel, son fichu rapport, mais j'ai pas envie de le faire ! »  
- Je l'ai fini pendant que tu dormais. Cent ans de frustration, même pour moi c'est un peu... trop. »

Seymour haussa un sourcil lorsque le blond sourit et l'attrapa dans ses bras, pas intéressé pour deux sous à se lever et commencer sa journée d'agent de la division, à la place il l'embrassa le long de sa clavicule en soupirant de bienêtre.

- Owen ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Sérieux, je crois bien avoir envie de te demander de m'épouser ! »  
- Ose... »

Il ne savait pas ce qui leur avait pris, il ne savait pas si ça allait partir comme c'était venu, mais il rit en voyant l'air d'Owen, aussi il le poussa sur son lit et chevaucha son bassin tout en l'observant dans les yeux.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ? »  
- Après t'avoir encore fait oublié ton nom, je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux ! »

Le mouvement de bassin qui s'en suivit, fut une véritable promesse, Seymour allait vraiment devoir trouver un moyen de pouvoir s'assoir correctement après un nouveau round de cette sauvagerie qui animait, de prime abord, ce froid personnage !

* * *

Ça devait être une fic à chapitres, mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter pour celle-ci, je préfère en garder sous le coude pour les amants de la banquette arrière !

Avril 2014


End file.
